


[罗索]船长与剑士

by Unknown01



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01
Summary: 想法来自于啾啾给我看的小藻被绑着的图。就想了下如果救了藻的人是小罗的话会是什么样。当然是很不正经的想象。关于藻被抓的情节太多年前看的了完全不记得了，是瞎写的。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 10





	[罗索]船长与剑士

01.  
烈日当空。

罗在这座南方岛屿登陆的时候听闻村民们正兴奋地讨论海军抓到了最近小有名气的海贼猎人，拷问了一天一夜后此刻正被绑在广场上供人取乐。

“听说他现在的样子比妓女还要骚，就是眼神怪吓人的，像是下一秒就要砍人。”

“怕什么，现在估计是被肏得根本连自己刀在哪都不知道吧！”

常年看起来脸色阴沉的男人皱了皱眉，同样身为剑士的他听到这席话本能感到不舒服。或许是出于叛逆心理倒是对这剑士有了一丝兴趣  
——还未谋面的海贼猎人罗罗诺亚索隆是否真的已经沦为丧失斗志的玩物。

只是远远看看的话，应该也不会惹什么麻烦。

++  
当罗走到中心广场外围时看到的便是这样一幅景象——十字形的刑架上有人被双腿大开和手一起绑在横木上。垂着的头被歪歪斜斜地扣上一顶象征海军的白色鸭舌帽，上半身勉强还算裹着一件衣服，只是胸口处早已被撕得破破烂烂露出饱满的胸肌和被玩弄得肿大充血的乳头。不着寸缕的下身更是不堪入目，紧致的大腿内侧满是青紫色的淤痕，合不上的穴口外翻着露出鲜红的嫩肉正吐着白色浊液。

烈日下仿佛能听到他身上的汗和淫液一起滴落在地上被瞬间蒸发的滋滋声。看来是刚刚有人玩过他退出来。围观的人群开始骚动，似乎是在决定由谁来下一个享用这具漂亮又充满力量的身体。

几分钟后有个中年男人骂骂咧咧地走上前，一巴掌拍在那瓣饱满的臀肉上，另一只手则粗暴地抠挖起那人穴中还残留的精液。

“真是个万人骑的婊子啊，屁股里被喂了这么多东西。”

被绑的人丝毫没有反应，只有平稳起伏的胸膛昭示着他还是个活人。中年男人草草地处理几下便也迫不及待地将自己早已勃起的阴茎一口气送了进去，几乎是立刻粗暴地进出起来。

“哈。我一进去就紧咬着不放。什么海贼猎人，平时是用屁股狩猎的吗！”

太弱了，不论是实力还是毅力。丧失意志的败犬还真是难看啊。罗打算转身离开，却突然感受到了一股强烈的杀意。

刚刚为止都毫无反应的男人睁开了他的眼睛，狞笑着说道：“只要我还活着，以后就是要成为第一剑豪的男人。不想死就闭嘴早点肏完滚。”

正在动作的中年男人被这杀气震慑得慌了神一下子软了滑出穴口，反应过来以后更是恼羞成怒一拳打在他脸上结结巴巴地咒骂起来：“看......看看你这样子还说什么要当第一剑豪别笑死人了！”

“shambles”

中年男人还想挥出第二拳却发现自己的身体被分成了三段漂浮在空中。随着一个高挑的身影挥刀数下，围观的村民和海军统统成了一样的状态尖叫着被分成好几份随意散落在半圆形的空间里。

罗径直走到刑架面前取下了那顶碍眼的帽子和剑士的心脏。帽子下是翠绿的头发和一张年轻英俊又满是伤痕的脸，感受到强大的实力此刻正警戒的看着他，嘴上却也不讨饶。

“哦，这次是个帅哥啊。阵仗不小，要做就快点。”

罗并不生气，只是晃了晃手里跳动的心脏慢慢说道：“我是特拉法尔加罗，红心海贼团的团长。你的心脏现在在我手里，罗罗诺亚当家的。我可以选择救你还是杀你，决定取决于你是否愿意当我的船员和我一起航行。”

“你刚刚才杀了这么多人还大言不惭说要救我？”

“这只是我的能力罢了，他们都活着。我不喜欢杀人，好歹也是个医生。当然，也能治好你的伤，要成为第一剑豪首先得活着吧。”

“你......”听到对方提自己的理想，索隆一时之间不知道该作何回答。对面带着帽子的男人认真的神情并没有开玩笑的意思，也不像其他人一样听到这句话就露出嗤笑的神情。

“不瞒你说，我也有成为海贼王的理想啊。”像是猜到剑士在想什么，罗又自己开口。虽然是在报仇成功之后。因为不知道能不能活着完成报仇，这几乎是被封存在心里的理想，却不知道为什么会在第一次见面的人面前脱口而出，或许是因为那个毫不畏惧开口的样子吧。或许也正是如此自己才会突然萌生想要索隆加入自己海贼团的念头吧，明明不太喜欢不好掌控的人，却又无法抗拒这样强烈的生机勃勃。  
想到这里罗又有些懊悔自己突如其来的莽撞决定了。突然又是邀请又是说出这番话，简直像个小鬼一样。正稍微出着神却被对面的声音打断。

“啊。那先把我放下来再去把我的刀拿回来吧船长！”绿发剑士血污的脸上终于露出了志在必得的笑容，单纯到足以让人忽视他此刻满是痕迹凌乱不堪的身体。罗并不觉得鄙夷和同情，索隆未来一定会是个足以让人认可和仰望的剑士。

于是被唤作船长的男人两下砍断禁锢索隆手脚的绳子再将自己的外套扔了过去。

“走吧。索隆当家的。”

02.  
事实证明索隆确实不是一个让人省心的船员。

首先，他就以不方便施展身手为由拒绝穿上船员统一的连体服，还没大没小地说船长自己也没有穿啊，同是剑士你也能理解的吧特拉男。

看吧！连称呼都这么飘忽不定随心所欲。

奇怪的是向来注重计划和纪律的船长却只是压了压帽子也不说话，基本算是默认了索隆的特殊待遇。

“船长你太纵容这家伙了啦！”培波抱怨道，身上却还挂着刚捡到的又在潜艇迷路现在已经呼呼大睡的剑士。

看来索隆当家的和大家相处的都还不错，罗的嘴角不自觉上扬。  
++  
一个月前，也就是索隆刚和罗回船上的时候。大家看着跟在罗身后裹着船长外套的男人很是好奇。

“帮我准备一下手术室，其他的我自己来就好。你们在外面待命。”

听闻船长下令，船员们这才注意到那个男人呼吸不稳脚步虚浮，似乎是受了伤。但船长很少完全不需要助手做手术，这还真是奇怪啊。

“这样可能对你比较好，索隆当家的。但是只有我一个人给你治疗的话会比较慢比较痛苦，你忍着点。”

罗并没有过问索隆的意见，只是按照自己的判断做出了决定。所幸剑士也没有什么异议，自己这个样子给人看见解释起来确实麻烦，况且只是忍忍疼罢了，不算什么。

“把衣服脱了躺到床上去，我先检查一下你的伤势。”

“啊。”

索隆干脆利落的解下外套躺了上去。明亮的手术灯将他身体上累积的伤痕照得无所遁形，脖子上有掐痕，胸口应该也是被长时间的粗暴对待了，肿大着布满抓痕和青紫的印记，两粒本该小巧的乳头被蹂躏得充血肿胀，变得鲜红欲滴。

“我先帮你消毒胸口和腹部的伤口，比较大的豁口需要缝合。”罗用棉签沾了碘酒尽量轻柔地为索隆擦拭，接触到乳头附近的抓痕时剑士的身体突然颤抖起来，本来看起来柔软的红点也瞬间挺立起来。

“唔......”剑士难耐地小声呻吟出声，双手自然地轻轻抓住床单。

“太疼了吗，我看你被那些家伙打也没吭一声啊。还是有别的感觉了？”医生好笑地又用带着橡胶手套的手轻轻碰了一下挺立的乳头，“这里倒是问题不大，好好修养就行了。”

“哈啊！你这家伙干嘛啊真的是医生吗！当、当然是因为碘酒擦上去太痛了和直接被打不一样啊。”索隆也对自己身体的反应感到难堪，想到这个空间里只有自己和罗两个人就难免有些紧张，身体也变得敏感起来。而且这家伙干嘛突然就摸上自己乳头啊，这也是检查吗。可恶，下面好像也有点反应了......

“要叫船长。接下来要帮你缝合，需要麻醉吗索隆当家的？”罗磁性的声音实在叫人无法再说出什么反驳的话，反倒加剧了身体难耐的程度。

“......不用。”

“和我想的一样呢，忍着点疼。”

当上半身的伤口处理完索隆已经出了一身汗，虚弱地躺在床上喘气，针在自己身上的缝合实在是太难耐了，不是很疼却很尖锐，看着已经成为自家船长的成熟男人认真娴熟地在自己身上动作，刺刺麻麻的感觉仿佛都一起涌向了下半身。

我到底在想什么啊，是变态吗。但是这个救了自己男人却总能让人觉得安心和在意，也不知道是不是身份和习惯相近的关系，本能地想要和他亲近，总是会忍不住去注意他的存在。绿发的青年自暴自弃地闭上眼睛任凭医生的手移动到自己下半身——阴茎早就已经有反应了。

“索隆当家的，喜欢疼痛？”罗看着索隆挺立的阴茎没有什么特别的反应，只是细致地查看了一下有没有什么伤口。

“......算是吧。”总不能说还有一半原因是因为船长你。

“这实在不能算是个好的爱好，战斗的时候还是小心为妙。”

“哈？我当然知道......唔！”

医生的手指伸进了还是红肿稍微有些闭不拢的后穴，正轻柔地帮他检查。不同于前两天毫无愉悦度可言的野兽般的强暴，现在仅仅是手指都能让他非常有感觉，仿佛又有了被填满的错觉。想象着罗带有纹身的瘦长的手指在自己身体里抚摸，不得不说，他确实不讨厌被进入时带来的快感。

“还是有很多残留在里面啊，要用生理盐水洗一下。不过在那之前还是先让你解放一下吧。”  
“嗯啊......那里......唔......！”

身体里的手指突然停在了某个地方，缓慢地按摩起来，无法忽视的快感整个席卷了索隆的大脑和身体让他忍不住蜷缩脚趾，漏出暧昧的呻吟，很快就抬起腰去了。

“哼......看来让其他人出去真是明智的决定，被看见这个样子的话倒好像是我在欺负你了。”罗发出一声轻笑，转身去拿柜子里的生理盐水。

“少废话，快点治疗完我还想去喝点酒啊。”

“就你的伤势来说现在可不行，不想拉肚子的话。索隆当家的。”

真是个恶劣的男人，不过和那些歪门邪道相比闻起来实在是好上太多了。特拉法尔加罗是个值得信任的人。索隆看着医生的背影不住想道。

++

那之后的一周索隆恢复得很快，几乎三天看起来就毫发无伤已经坐着和夏奇佩金他们喝酒了。索隆毫不意外的在男人中很受欢迎，几乎是立刻就融入了其他船员之间。唯独有一件事让他很是在意。  
可以说非常在意——就是他的欲望无法发泄。不知道是被抓的那几天让他的身体产生了变化还是什么别的原因，单靠前面的自亵已经无法让他脱离这种不舒服的感觉了。深夜有时候甚至会回忆起自己被进出的感觉，有时候是粗暴的有时候轻柔的，更糟糕的是大部分时间是有着罗的形象的，想象着那双带着性感纹身的手的抚摸后穴便空虚难耐无法安心休息。

可恶。特拉男这家伙，倒是一点奇怪的反应都没有。明明做了奇怪的事是他，即使医生也......好吧，确实是怪不了他。

索隆的精神肉眼可见的在变差。

“索隆当家，是有什么地方恢复出了差错吗？”身为船长的罗还是非常关心船员的身体状况的。

“嗯。”虽然是这样难以启齿的理由，索隆还是寄希望于自己只是得了什么奇怪的病，或许再治疗一下就会摆脱这种奇怪的状态。

“去治疗室吧。”

“所以，是有什么不舒服呢？”

“......”

还是无法启齿。这种事怎么说得出口。直白点讲就是他的身体在渴望着和船长，也就是眼前的男人做爱。

“你不说症状我怎么帮你解决呢。别像个小鬼了索隆当家的。”

“可以和我做吗！......船长。”像是被“小鬼”两个字刺激到了，索隆发着呆脱口而出，他说话从来没有这么快过，甚至不敢和罗对视只是自顾自地说下去，“在那之后，在那次治疗之后我总是梦到和你做爱。可能是因为被抓以后被做了那些事，现在我靠自己没法发泄了。我也不知道为什么想象的对象总是和你......”

年轻的剑士快速说完这些话以后无所适从地看着罗，甚至有几分委屈的神色。

“原来只是想和我做爱吗。”罗显得没有什么意外，他承认自己也有被索隆吸引到，几乎是第一眼就对这个有血性的青年有天然的好感，更不用说对方漂亮的胴体实际上对所有人都有着不小的吸引力。但他是自己救回来的船员，又比自己小这么多，对他下手倒是好像在拐骗。

“你确定自己没法解决吗。和我做的话我可没法承诺给你什么啊，索隆当家的。”甚至连长时间的陪伴可能都做不到吧，为了那个目标自己可是做好了随时去死的准备。如果可以的话，真的是不想和任何人有过于深的羁绊啊。

“没关系。我又不需要什么承诺。再说我是你的船员吧，听从船长的去达成每一个目标才是我该做的吧。当然，我也不会落下自己的理想！”说到这里索隆的眼里好像又闪耀着什么东西熠熠生辉，切实地动摇了罗的内心。

“那么，就如你所愿。躺到床上去吧，索隆当家的。”

躺在床上的索隆没什么多余的动作，只是乖乖躺着等罗靠近替他脱了衣服，明明才经历过那种事，却果然是不出意料的纯情。

罗自认是个还算传统的男人，也是认真地亲吻了剑士的嘴唇再一路沿着脖子向下，胡茬划过皮肤的触感让身下的人不住颤抖。

“喜欢被这样对待？”

“呼......要做就......快点做！”

医生不再说话，只是含住了他已经恢复暗红小巧的乳头，用舌头打着圈舔弄，不时重重吸上一口惹得索隆惊呼出声。手也没闲着，抚上了他已经抬头的阴茎轻轻撸动两下转而去重点照顾已经期待已久的后穴。

“今天就好好用后面舒服一下吧，现在的你怕是不用前面也能射出来吧。”罗的脸本就看起来有些嘲讽，说这句话的时候带上的笑意更是让索隆羞耻到闭上了眼睛。

一根手指伸进来了，罗的手指有些凉，和自己滚烫的肠壁相比存在感显得格外明显。空虚的肠壁感受到朝思暮想的人的侵入直接讨好似得缠了上去，自动分泌出肠液。于是第二第三根手指很轻易地就进来了。

“哦？真的紧咬着人不放。还会分泌肠液，索隆当家的确实是天生的色情身体啊。”罗拿出自己还沾着透明粘液的手指，缓缓将阴茎送进去开始进出，“还是说因为被我玩弄特别兴奋呢？”

“哈啊......唔......船长......好大......啊啊......”

“这种时候倒是愿意乖乖叫船长，也是件好现象。”黑发的男人扶着索隆的腰开始大开大合地干起来，期间也不忘坏心眼地照顾前列腺，每次都用柱头狠狠擦过又用力地一定到底，惹得被人鞭打都不曾出声的剑士泪眼朦胧地仰头几乎呜咽着求饶。

“唔唔......不要......不要一直那里......哈啊......罗......唔！”

“想要接吻吗，真是可爱啊。”

被亲吻了。呻吟全都吞在嘴里，下身被猛烈欺负的同时嘴里也被富有技巧地侵占，身心的双重满足让索隆没什么征兆地就去了，射在了罗的腹肌和胸口。被松开的时候眼泪和口水滴落在脖子上，看起来淫乱极了。

船长漂亮的纹身被自己的东西弄脏了，索隆这样想着竟又有了反应。

“果然是光靠后面就能射出来啊。看来你确实没有骗我，需要我才能发泄欲望吗。”  
“那我当然要负起治好你的责任了，索隆当家的。”

“唔啊啊......不要......突然进来......啊......啊啊啊！罗......唔啊......”

罗将索隆翻了个身又开始了新一轮的治疗。

++

在那之后两人就有了不需言说的默契，倒不如说两人本来就有天生的默契。甚至索隆需要解决的时候抬眼就能看见也在寻找自己的船长。罗恰到好处地纵容着他那些其实也不太过分的特立独行。所有人都知道索隆对船长来说是那一个更为特别的存在。

索隆知道罗心里有别的事，他也知道总有一天罗亲口会告诉自己。所以他只是在某个喝爽了的下午找到在高处眺望海面的罗认真地放下这句话。

“我会用追得上你的速度成为能够支持你完成所有理想的第一剑豪。”

“啊。期待你的成长。索隆当家的。”罗露出笑容忍不住亲了绿发笑得张狂的剑士一下。


End file.
